Why are you back?
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: Darry's and Soda's ex girlfriends come back, but happens to Ponyboy? Sequel to What if?
1. Chapter 1

**Why are you back?**

**Chapter 1 – Why are they back?:**

**Darry POV:**

I couldn't believe that my ex girlfriend, Brigette was actually here. We only cause she was going off to college and I was staying behind to take care of my brothers, of course I never regretted my choice although I did miss her.

"hi Darry" she said as she reached our table at the Dingo.

"hey, Soda" Sandy said, that was pretty much the first time I realized she was here. I probably would have told Sandy to get away from Soda, but I was still pretty shocked that Brigette was here.

"hi." We both said.

"why don't we leave you four love birds alone?" Two-Bit said. "come on Dal, Pone, Johnnycakes." They all left leaving room for Sandy and Brigette to sit down.

I'm not sure what Sandy and Soda talked about but I sue hoped that they resolved the baby problem. Brigette and I talked about everything we could think of, she told me about college and I told her about the last few months. After that Soda and I dropped the girls off, turned out they shared an apartment in Tulsa only a few blocks away from us, and hen drove home. It was only after we dropped the girls off that I finally realized that Soda and I left Ponyboy to celebrate the fact that he got to stay with us with the gang.

**Pony POV:**

After we left the Dingo Dally left us and went to Tim Shepard's and Two-Bit left us to go get drunk somewhere. I didn't mind spending time with Johnny because we hadn't had much time to talk since he got out of the hospital, seeing as I was always still at Joy's until today.

"so, how was living with your Aunt?" Johnny asked me as we got close to the lot.

"it was ok I guess, I missed you guys though."

"ya, we missed you and Soda too." He said. Just then I heard a sound that I didn't like very much, the last time I had heard that sound, Johnny and I ended up at Buck's asking Dally to get us out of Tulsa.

I turned around and as I feared….. a car filled with four socs was following us. This was not good, Johnny and I didn't have blades and we couldn't run cause Johnny was on crutches. I knew Johnny had noticed them too cause he stopped also and stood beside me, all we could do was stand in a tuff way seeing as we almost completely quit smoking since the fire. We stood there and waited as the four socs got out of their car and started towards us.

"you two are the greasers who killed Bob Sheldon aren't you?" One of them said.

"ya, whatcha gonna do bout it?" I asked.

"it's time for payback boys." One of them said as they started in on us.

Two of them grabbed Johnny and two grabbed me, I tried to keep them off but they were too strong and before I knew it, the two that had taken care of Johnny came and help out with me. The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was

"say goodnight forever, GREASE!"

**Chapter two should be up soon! Please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Dally POV:**

I was walking to the Curtis's when I bumped, literally bumped, into Two-Bit. The stupid idiot was drunk again.

"hey! What it will ya?"

"sorry, Dal"

"so you headed to the Cutis's too?"

"yep" Steve said from behind us.\

"cool" we were reaching the lot when I heard something that sent chills down spine.

"Pony! Ponyboy wake up, you have to get up!" it was Johnny's voice and he sounded hurt. All three of us started out on a dead run for the lot, when we got there we saw Johnny leaning over a very badly beat up Ponyboy.

"Johnny, what happened?" Steve asked.

"we were walking when all of a sudden Bob's friends came up from behind us and got out of their car, they didn't do much to me, except break my crutches but Ponyboy could fight back so all four of them ganged up on him." he told us.

"alright, we better get him home. Come on" I said. With that I grabbed Johnny and helped him hop to the Cutis's while Two-Bit and Steve carried Ponyboy. I was surprised at how much Steve was caring for the kid, but then again Steve did anything for Soda so…

When we got to the house I was surprised that Darry and Soda weren't back yet an also a little worried, but I didn't let anyone know that. Steve and Two-Bit put Ponyboy onto his bed while I got the first aid kit. Johnny and Steve stayed out of the way and in the living room while Two-Bit and I tried to get Ponyboy fixed up. He had a lot of bruises on his stomach and two cuts. One cut was under his eye and wasn't that bad so Two-Bit just cleaned that one, but the other was big and deep. It needed stitches and it needed them fast, and since Darry wasn't there and I was second in line from the whole gang on how to do stitching, I did them.

**Darry POV:**

I parked the car and Soda and I came into the house to find Steve and Johnny sitting in the living room doing nothing, that alone didn't give me a good feeling.

"whatcha guys doin?" Soda asked sitting by Steve on the couch, still smiling from when he first started talking to Sandy.

"God, this gash won't quit bleeding! Two-Bit get me a towel, will ya?" we heard Dally say from the other room. The bad feeling in my stomach got worse as Two-Bit opened the door to reveal Dally trying to sew up a gash on Ponyboy's ribs.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" Soda demanded.

"Pony and I were jumped by some socs after we left the Dingo." Johnny answered.

I went in to help Dally finish up the stitches, which wasn't easy cause Pony's gash was bleeding quite a bit. After we finished Dally left to go to Bucks and find out if anyone knew where to find these guys and Two-Bit went with him. Soda went in to stay with Ponyboy but got bored so came back out and ended up playing poker with Steve and Johnny while read today's paper.

**Pony POV:**

Darry or Soda would come in every now and then to check on me, but I didn't want them to know I was awake so I pretended that I was asleep every time they came. Then once Johnny came and since he's so quiet, he caught me off guard so he saw me wide awake. He came in and I asked him not to tell Darry or Soda cause I didn't want to be bombarded with questions, especially by those two. I was mad at them for not coming with us today, if they had then the whole gang would be having an all out, just for fun poker game. I had a HUGE headache and my ribs hurt, but I didn't really mind, all that was bugging me was that Darry had won custody for me and Soda today, and when we were supposed to be celebrating them left us for their girlfriends.

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep reading. Chapter 3 should be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Pony POV:**

It was Friday today, and Darry and Soda both had a date. I was happy that they were moving on, well sort of, and that I had the night to do anything I wanted, which involved going to a Tim Shepard party with Dally, Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny. I was still upset about what had happened on Monday and the fact that they hadn't even thought about making it up to me, but I couldn't hold a grudge like that for too long.

"Alright, you guys have fun tonight, but stay out of trouble. K?" Darry said as he and Soda were leaving.

"ya, alright." I told him.

Not long after they left the gang showed up and we headed off to the party. When we arrived I had one thing on my mind – Angela Shepard, I'd had a SECRET crush on her for a while, even though Johnny, and I think Dally, knew, Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit didn't making it as much a secret as it could be.

I saw her over by the stereo and I could feel myself blush, I only hoped that no one noticed.

"I'm going to find Evie." Steve said.

"I'm going to go get drunker and find me some blondes." Two-Bit added. Just then Dally turned to me and said…

"why don't you go over there?"

"what? What are you talking about?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"come on, I know you like her, and I also know that she likes you. Go on, go over there and ask her to dance." He told me, when I didn't budge he pushed me. I gave him a death glare and he smirked as he walked of with Johnny.

"hey, great party." I told her.

"thanks, wanna dance?" she asked as a new song came on.

"sure." I told her, and she blushed. _Was Dally right? Does she like me?_ I thought.

We danced for a while before going o get some drinks.

"I have to admit, that's the most fun I've ever had at a party." She said.

"me too." I told her.

"I don't know if you've ever figured it out or not, but I've had a pretty big crush on you for a while." She came clean.

"really?"

"yep" she said kinda shyly, which was pretty odd for Angela Shepard. I mean she's a pretty open person, but I guess you figured that out, I mean she did just come out and tell me that she's had a crush on me for a while.

"well, to tell you the truth I've had a crush on you for a while too." I told her.

"really? Why didn't you ask me out then?" she asked.

"well, for one thing I didn't know if I was your type, and two, I'm pretty sure that my brothers wouldn't be very happy about me dating you."

"oh." She said quite upset. _Well look at it this way Pone, she likes you, you like her, and Darry and Soda are dating and you don't exactly like their girlfriends, so why not? You could go out when they do, and after a while when Angie and you get serious enough you can tell 'em. _I thought.

"but since my first reason has been proved wrong, then how bout we go out to a movie or something on Sunday?" I asked. Her face brightened up right away and she said…

"sure….but what about your brothers?" she asked

"they're dating people I'm not really fond of, and I don't always do as they want me too. I mean I am here aren't I?" I told her.

"true" she smiled.

"hey kid, can I talk to you?" Steve asked from behind me.

"sure, one sec." I told Angie.

"what's up?" I asked him

"what the hell are you doing asking out Angela Shepard?!" Steve demanded.

"asking her out, duh." I told him.

"but Darry and Soda will DIE when they find out!"

"so, I don't like the people they're dating, so who says that they have to like the people that I date?" I asked innocently.

"maybe cause, they're your older brothers."

"why do you suddenly care for me?" I asked, teasing him.

"I don't, I care about Soda."

"well, then go find him and spy on him, make sure his GIRLFRIEND doesn't hurt him, cause I know what I'm doing, ok? I'm not going to hurt Soda or Darry." I finished and went to talk to Angie.

**Dally POV:**

"can you believe that kid?" Steve asked me as he and Evie approached me and Johnny.

"no, I mean I was just teasing him to ask her out, I didn't actually think he'd go through with it. He's got more guts than I thought." I said surprised, at the fact that Ponyboy not only danced with Angela Shepard but actually even asked out.

"hey, hey, hey! Johnnycakes, Dallas, Steve and Evie. How's everyone doing tonight?" Two-Bit asked obviously drunk again.

"fine, I guess." Steve said.

"I'm pretty shocked at the moment." I told him,

"why?"

"Ponyboy just officially asked Angela Shepard out on a date." Johnny filled him in.

"WHAT?!" he asked, obviously more shocked that any of us.

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but my computer or the site wouldn't let me. Thanks for the reviews, please keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep updating. Chapter 4 will be up a.s.a.p. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Pony POV:**

It was Friday afternoon and I was just getting ready for my date with Angie. Johnny was helping me pick out what to wear and what to say and where to take her, while the others were ushering Soda and Darry out of the house and on their dates before I had to leave. I was hoping that they weren't being too odd about it, cause then Darry might get suspicious and stay and then I'd have to cancel. And that was one thing I didn't want to do.

Johnny went to check if Soda and Darry had left yet, seeing as if I wanted to be time then I'd have leave in 5 minutes.

"they're gone" he said as he poked his head in. I walked out and received a good share of woo hoos from Two-Bit, which made me blush.

"alright, be careful on your date, Angela Shepard isn't as innocent as she seems." Dally informed me as I walked out the door.

"ya, ya, see y'all later." I yelled back.

Angie and I went to a movie, but it wasn't very good so we walked to the Dingo and then decided to head to the Park.

"so, I hear the star on track team. You're the reason our school has a good chance of winning this year." Angie informed me of the gossips at school.

"ya, well I don't like to brag but I guess it's true." I said in a joking matter, as she laughed. She had a great laugh, she was one of the only girls in the school that could pull off any look. She has long hair, but once someone cut her hair and she looked great even then.

"Ponyboy, aren't those your brothers coming towards us?" She asked quickly and I could tell the nervousness in her voice.

"Shit" was all I could say, as Darry and Soda got closer to me and Angie looking quite angry with their girlfriends following behind.

"follow my lead." I told her, knowing neither of us wanted Darry, Soda, Tim or Curly to know we were going out.

"Ponyboy, what's going on here?" Soda asked when they reached us.

"nothing" I said casually.

"doesn't look like it to me, in fact, it looks like a date." Darry said.

"it's not." I lied. " Johnny and I went to a movie and he got bored so he left and then after the movie I went to the dingo and ran into Angie. We have a project in English and she told me that she wasn't going to be able to finish her half so we were just talking about how much she's done so I could finish it for her."

"oh" Soda said, looking quite embarrassed.

"is that true?" Darry asked Angie and she nodded.

"so if I call Johnny he'll say the same thing?" Darry wasn't buying my story, and it was making me nervous because I hadn't thought about talking to Johnny about that before, I had just made that up on the spot.

"yep, I'm not lying, Dar. Why don't you just go back to your dates? I don't want you to spoil your nights for nothing." I told them.

"mmhmm." Darry said, not too convinced, but walked away.

"phew, that was a close one. Where did you learn to lie like that?" Angie said

"I don't know."

"well, what now?"

"now, we go and find a phone to call my house with so that I can let Johnny in on the scheme." I told her.

"what if he's not willing to vouch for us?"

"he will be." I told her.

We found a payphone and I called Johnny, letting him in on the lie I had told Darry and Soda not too long before that. After that was done we walked around town a little longer, before I dropped her off at her house.

"looks like we're safe, Tim and Curly aren't home from their party yet." She said. " I had a great time tonight."

"me too."

"I guess I'll see ya at school tomorrow." She said, as tension grew between us.

"ya, I guess you will." I said. We stood there for what seemed like forever before I leaned in and kissed, before realizing how late it was and that I better leave.

"bye" she told me as she walked into the house.

"bye"

**Chapter 5 should be up soon******** sorry for the long wait, please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**Chapter 5:**

**Pony POV:**

I'd been dating Angie for a month now and Darry, Soda, Tim and Curly we officially the only two people that didn't know we were dating. We were pretty good at hiding, but Angie's friends had found out for Evie and told the whole school, therefore it was unbelievable that some soc, or even greaser, hadn't blabbed it out to Tim or Curly to avoid a beating. I was secretly worried that if Steve got really mad at me he'd blab to Soda, so I had to be nice to the guy – blahhhhhh!

"hey, kid, get me a beer, would ya?" Steve said. Did I forget to mention that he had figured out why I was being nice to him and was officially enjoying it way too much.

"sure, why not." I said through clenched teeth, as I walked into the kitchen. Everyone was over at our house watching a movie marathon on tv, surprisingly Soda had managed to it through 4 movies so far, with only a couple outbursts. Darry had left after the second movie to do some bills in the kitchen.

"whatcha doing?" he asked as I came into the kitchen.

"just getting a beer" I told him.

"I don't think so" he said grabbing the beer out of my hand.

"it's not for me, it's for Steve." I informed him as I took the beer back and started to walk away, but Darry caught my hand.

"why are you doing some many things for him? why are you being so nice to him?" Darry asked. _Shit he's catching on!_ I thought.

"no reason" I said before rushing out of the kitchen before Darry could say anything more.

The Next Day:

**Soda POV:**

Steve picked me up for work in the morning since it was Saturday and he didn't have school.

It'd been a pretty hectic day, and right as we were about to close up a couple socs pulled up and asked for some gas, so I went and helped them out.

"so, Randle, how's everything going with you and your gang?" one guy said with a laugh obvious in his voice.

"nothing much? Steve said, the guy was obviously in one of his classes.

"if that's all, then that'll be $20.00" I broke in. **(sorry, I don't actually know how much a tank of gas would have cost back then)**

"$20.00, what no discount for the nice guys?" one asked, teasing at something.

"what are you talkin bout? I asked him, not getting his joke.

"we've been keeping your brother's secret relationship with Angela Shepard a secret all these weeks" another answered.

"WHAT?"

"oops, I guess ya didn't know" the driver laughed, as he threw a $20.00 in my face and drove away.

"what are they talking about!" I asked Steve. Steve was quiet and that was not a good sign, that meant that what that jerk of a soc had said was actually true.

"give me your keys." I told Steve, and he tossed me the keys. We got in the car, and I drove us to my house faster than ever! We actually passed Darry's car on the way, he was in there with Brigette and Sandy, I had forgotten that they were coming for dinner, but it didn't register even then. I knew I was going over the speeding limit but I didn't care. When we got to the house I parked the car, got out and stomped into the house.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled when I got inside, I was never this mad with Ponyboy so the whole gang was quiet and just staring at me and Pony when he got out of our room. I didn't mind the fact that Ponyboy was dating, it was the fact that he was dating Angela and that he'd been keeping from me and Darry that got to me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I asked.

"well I thought I was doing my homework, but apparently not." He said, as Darry ran into the house with Brigette and Sandy.

"DON'T PLAY SMART WITH ME! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I said before Darry had a chance to criticize my driving.

"Soda, what are you talking about?" Two-Bit asked.

"STAY OUT OF THIS TWO-BIT! I BET YOU WERE ALL ACCOMPLICES IN THIS LITTLE SCHEME! WEREN'T YOU?" I asked getting angrier and angrier.

"In what?" Dally asked.

"Ponyboy's secret." Steve answered for me.

"what secret?" Darry asked from behind me. By now Ponyboy's face was white and the gang had realized what I was talking about and had decided to butt out.

"you wanna tell him or should i?" I asked Ponyboy.

"tell me what?" Darry asked. I stared at Ponyboy but he wasn't saying anything.

"if someone doesn't tell what secret soon, this night will just get worse!" Darry declared.

"how did you find out?" Ponyboy asked before glaring at Steve. "did he tell you?"

"no some socs told me he only confirmed it." I told him.

"CONFIRMED WHAT?" Darry asked again.

"everyone calm down!" Brigette said. "we're not going to solve this by yelling!"

"she's right." I said as I sat down.

"who wants to speak first?" Darry asked, and when no one answered he continued. "alright, Soda tell me what you found out. And try to keep calm. Then, Ponyboy, get ready to explain."

"Steve and I were closing up when some socs came to get some gas…" I started. "I filled their tank and told them it'd be $20.00, then one of them made a smart joke about how they should get a discount for keeping a secret for a greaser. Then before driving off they told me…" I paused not wanting to continue.

"told you what?" Sandy asked.

"that Pony was dating…. Angela Shepard." I said.

"WHAT?" Darry yelled, and Dally had to hold him back so he wouldn't kill Ponyboy. It took a few minutes to get Darry to calm down again but I couldn't blame him, I had been the same way when I found out.

"Ponyboy, what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I don't know" he said.

"how did it happen?" Darry asked no one in particular.

"we took him to a party, that night that you guys had your first dates." Dally started. "I saw Angie by the stereo and I teased Ponyboy into going over to her, she ended up asking him to dance…. And that's as far as we know." So Darry and I turned to Ponyboy.

"we danced for a while, and then got some drinks. We got to talking and it just happened, I asked her out on a date." Pony said.

"and why didn't you tell me or Soda?" Darry asked. By now everyone was in the living room. Darry sitting in his arm chair with Brigette in his lap, Me on the sofa, Sandy beside me, Steve beside her, and Two-bit, Dally and Johnny on the floor, Ponyboy was still standing in the doorway.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy about it, and Angie said that Tim and Curly wouldn't be too happy either so we decided to keep it a secret until we were sure it was something serious." Pony said, and I realized that dating Angie was actually making him more grown up.

"what's the big deal anyways?" Dally asked. " I know Angie, and she's a really nice girl, other than her social record."

"exactly, her social record. She's had too many boyfriends and done too many things with them." Darry said.

"so? Just cause she did things with her other boyfriends means she and I are gonna have sex and she'll get pregnant and we'll have to drop out of school or something?" Ponyboy asked.

"that's not what we said" I defended me and Darry.

"but it's what you were thinking" he said before walking into our room.

"well that went well." Two-Bit joked.

"Shut up Two-Bit." I told him.

"you know you guys could have avoided all this." Darry said.

"you know, you're right. We could have just left." Two-Bit joked again.

"no, I mean you could have told me and Soda before." Darry said.

The next two hours were pretty boring, Darry and I made dinner while the gang talked to Sandy and Brigette, and Ponyboy stayed in our room.

"what should we do about Ponyboy?" I asked.

"I don't know." Darry said. "I mean, if he and Angie really like each other then we can't break them up, but I'm not sure if I like him dating her, even if I do trust that he's a good kid."

"maybe we should talk to Tim and Curly, see what they wanna do." I thought out loud.

"ya, maybe we should." Darry said.

**Chapter 6 should be up soon. Please keep R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**Chapter 6:**

**Ponyboy POV:**

_I might have been overacting when Darry and Soda were talking to me, but I doubt it. Truthfully they were probably thinking something along lines, and Angie wasn't like that. She was a nice girl with a bad reputation because of her brothers._ A knock on the door broke into my thoughts.

"Ponyboy, dinner's ready." Soda's voice came from the hall.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"come on Pone" he pleaded.

"nope" I said, and I heard Soda walking away. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"I said, I'm not hungry Soda." I said.

"it's me, Johnny, can I come in?" he asked.

"oh, ya sure as long as no one else comes in with you." I told him, really meaning Steve, Soda or Darry, anyone else was fine.

"don't you think you're blowing this a little out of proportion?" he asked.

"nope, you and I and everyone else that knows them and Angie knows that that's what they were really worried about." I said simply.

"maybe, but only cause they care about you. And if you and Angie are really serious then you know they won't break you up, they'll just be careful to know when you're going out."

"I don't know. I just wish that they could trust me and Angie." I told him.

"ya, I guess, but come on you can't just starve because of this."

"who said I was gonna starve?" I asked mischievously.

"what are you thinking?" he asked cautiously.

"I'll be back around 11:00, tell Darry and Soda that I'm not hungry and I'm pretty upset and I don't want to see anyone tonight. K?" I said as I began to open the window and climb out.

"Ponyboy what do you think you're doing?" Johnny asked in a whisper.

"going to see Angie and warn her, I mean if Darry and Soda know, then it shouldn't be long til Tim and Curly will." I told him, before jumping out and walking running around the side of the house careful not to let anyone see me.

**Darry POV:**

I was a little worried about Ponyboy for the rest of the night. I didn't realize it until Johnny said he didn't want to see anyone tonight, but Pony was really upset with me and Soda. I really didn't want to go against his will, but I had to see him, I had to make this at least a little bit right. I mean Pony and I had been doing really good with rekindling our relationship and I didn't want this to break all our hard work. So when Johnny went to the kitchen to get Dally a beer I headed for Pony's and Soda's room, as I walked in a saw a figure on the bed. I came beside the bed and sat down on a chair I pulled the covers back ready to talk to Pony and found a bunch of pillows!

"Johnny where's Ponyboy?" I asked coming back into the room. Just as Johnny was coming back from the kitchen.

"what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I went in there to talk to him and I found a bunch of pillows. Where is he?" I asked again.

"he went to see Angie, he said he owed her a warning that Tim and Curly were going to find out about them, and that the next few weeks weren't going to be very smooth going." He said looking down at the ground. I felt bad, I understood why Ponyboy wanted to leave, and if he needed a walk I would have let him, I just couldn't believe that he thought Soda and I were so mad at him that we wouldn't let him even go out to talk to her or anything.

I looked at Soda and I could see in his eyes that he felt the same. Just as I was about to suggest that we go look for him, Tim, Curly and Tim's gang came through the door.

"WHERE'S ANGIE?" Tim asked, more like yelled I guess.

"I don't know. Where's Ponyboy? He went over to talk to Angie earlier." I asked, hoping he knew the whereabouts of my brother.

"he came and asked to see Angie, I told him we were leaving and that he could find her in her room. Then we left to go jump some socs or something, and heard about Pony and Angie, we came home and they were gone, we thought they were here." Curly said.

"They're missing?" Soda asked terrified.

"I'm sure they're fine." Dally said obviously trying to calm us down. "they're smart kids, I bet if we searched the town then we'd find them by tomorrow morning." And with that we all left to go find Ponyboy and Angela. Soda, Sandy, Brigette and I went together, Dally and Johnny went together, Two-Bit and Steve were together, Tim and Curly were together, and then there was Tim's gang.

**I know this was a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Chapter 7 will be up soon, please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**Chapter 7:**

**Ponyboy POV:**

I knew that what I was doing was wrong, on some levels, but in a way it felt so right! Have ever felt like that? Well, anyway, Angie and I had decided that we would go wondering around trying to find a way to explain everything to our brothers. The way Angie and I felt about each other was way too much for everyone. The gang knew that we liked each other a lot but they didn't know that we were in love, and to lay it on so thick for everyone, especially Darry, Soda, Tim, and Curly would be too much.

"why don't we just say that we're not sure where our relationship is going, but we're sure we want it to continue?" Angie asked.

"ya that works but they'll still ask us individually how we feel about the other."

"oh, ya, I guess you're right." She sighed, "why does this have to be so hard?"

"I don't know." I said as we got closer and closer Buck's house. We were going quite far, but it didn't matter, right now we were just walking anywhere and everywhere.

"hey kid! Where do you think you're going, huh?" a voice came from behind us. Angie and I both turned around to see who it was and we found Buck.

"whatcha want Buck?" I asked. "we're kinda busy trying to find something out."

"Your brothers are worried about you, Dally called and said that if I see ya'll I should tell ya to get home." He said.

"ya well, tell im we're busy" Angie said.

"fine, have it your way." he said as he left.

"that was easy" Angie said.

"Buck Merril does what you tell im to if you say it in the right tone." I told her.

We continued to walk until a couple minutes later a couple of headlights shone from behind us. We both stopped and I could see Angie slightly tense up beside me as we turned to see Dally getting out of Buck's T-bird.

"where the HELL do you two think you're goin?" he asked.

"for a walk, trying to figure things out." I said.

"ya well you try telling your brothers that!" he said as he dragged us both to the car. "GET IN" he shouted.

"I have to admit that was pretty stupid Pone." Johnny said as Angie and I claimbed into the car.

"ya, ya."

"it would have been different if you guys had stayed at Angie's house, but you just had to go for a walk didn't ya?" Dally asked.

**Darry POV:**

We were supposed meet back two hours later at Tim's place and we were all there except for Dally and Johnny. Soda was the most frustrated, he was pacing one minute, sitting calmly the next, tapping his foot on the floor ten seconds later, and so on and so on.

"Soda calm down, alright? I'm sure they're fine" Steve said.

"Found em." Dally said as he came in the door with Johnny behind him and then Angie and Ponyboy following. "they were walking by Buck's, he called that he saw em so we went and got em."

"thank god you're alright!" Soda exclaimed. "don't you ever do that again!"

"Soda, calm down alright. We were just walking, figuring some things out." Ponyboy said.

"calm down? Calm down? You run out without us even knowing, then we find out you're missing! How am I supposed to calm down?" Soda asked.

"Darry's calm! Tim's pretty calm! And so is Curly!" Ponyboy pointed out. The things he didn't know were that right about now Tim was probably ready to punch a hole in a wall, Curly had smoked about two or three packs of cigs in the last half hour, and I was too upset about everything to know how I felt. Pony and I had been doing well in building our relationship and now I was realizing for the first time that I had ruined it all. After I started dating Brigette I spent less time with him, and because of that Pony felt that he couldn't tell me, or even Soda, about him and Angie, and then tonight he felt he couldn't even go to see her. I had to fix this and I had to fix it fast, otherwise it probably wouldn't be long until Ponyboy ran away from home.

"alright so tell us what you want to come out of this relationship." Tim was asking Angie and Ponyboy when I came out of my daze. I don't know how long I was in a daze, but it must have been a while seeing as everyone was gone except for me, Soda, Tim, Curly, Angie, and Pony. I just hoped that I had said goodbye to Brigette.

"we don't know. All we know is that we're not ready to end it." Angie said. She was sitting next to Ponyboy who was by Soda. Curly and Tim were on a different couch and I was on a chair by the wall.

"ok……… so, what happens now?" Curly asked.

"I say we let them work everything, and we stay out. If they wanna keep dating we let em, if they wanna end it, then they end it." I said. I looked over at Ponyboy and he had a look of shock on is face a smile showed brightly in his eyes, like he could believe I had just said that.

"I agree." Tim responded. "this is the first good relationship Angie has had, and if you wanna keep it, then keep it." Curly and Soda were shocked, and Angie and Ponyboy couldn't have looked happier.

"WHAT?!" Soda and Curly said in unison.

"ya, why not?" I asked.

"well…………." Soda started but couldn't think of a good reason.

"well there's………….." Curly tried.

"exactly." Tim answered.

"well, they're just not right for each other." Curly stated.

"but why?" Angie asked.

"BECAUSE! Jeez does there have to be a reason?" Curly spat.

"yes, there does." Tim said. "so when you think of a good one let me know, until then you have our permission to date." Tim informed Ponyboy and Angie. After a lot of protesting from Soda and Curly we got finally got out of the house at 12:00, and everyone was there, except for Brigette and Sandy.

"so how'd everything go?" Two-Bit asked when we got in.

"great, I think I'm gonna go off to bed, night." Ponyboy said walking off into his and Soda's room with a smile on his face.

"How could you say that?" Soda asked after Ponyboy closed the door.

"what are you talking about?" I asked.

"why did you say that you were fine with the dating?"

"cause I am."

"how?"

"cause I trust Ponyboy. Night guys." I said walking off to my room.

**Ponyboy POV:**

I was shocked and excited and happy, when Darry said I could continue dating Angie. But, even though I didn't show it, I was disappointed that Soda thought otherwise. I couldn't fall asleep, because I couldn't find out what Soda had against Angie. SODA of all people, especially when Darry doesn't have anything against her. Soda came in about an hour later…

"Soda, what do you have against Angie?" I asked as he got into bed.

"Ponyboy, I thought you were sleeping?"

"I could sleep, now please answer the question." I told him.

"I guess… her reputation."

"Darry got over it. And you know I wouldn't do anything."

"I know, I know. I just can't help it."

"she's a good person Soda." I defended.

"fine, you can date her! But you better be careful, the Shepards are all good people when you first meet them." He said before turning around and falling asleep.

**Thanx for the reviews, chapter 8 will be up soon! Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey readers,

I was just wondering how many of you would like me to continue. Also I'm having a bit of a writers block so if any of you have any ideas for the next chapter, you can post it as a review seeing as the messaging system seems to be down.:)

Girlz-rule


	9. Chapter 9

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**Chapter 8:**

**Darry POV:**

Tonight was a pretty big night, Soda wanted to know what the real Angie was like, so we had spent all week trying to find out a way how we could all meet without being too pressuring. After a while Dally came up with a idea, a triple date, Soda and Sandy, Brigette and I, and Angie and Pony.

We were all getting ready for the big date, Soda was getting dressed, Ponyboy was greasing his hair – more than ever, I'd say – and I had just finished taking a shower. I, personally, wasn't very nervous but I could tell that Soda was a little nervous and Ponyboy was almost freaking out. I had talked to him a little earlier and he said that he was so nervous cause he really wanted Soda and me to like Angie, thing is… I already like Angie – it's her reputation that I don't like.

"Has anyone seen my flannel shirt?" Soda asked, I swear that kid couldn't keep track of his clothes if his life depended on it.

"Which one?" Ponyboy asked.

"The blue one."

"It's in the living room, you left it there the other day when you and Steve were wrestling." I told him, coming into the living room. "You two better be almost finished cause we have to leave in 10 minutes."

"I'm ready" Soda said coming out of the kitchen.

"be there in a minute!" Ponyboy yelled from his room, 2 minutes later we were piling into the truck.

"so where are we going?" Soda asked.

"I think we should agree on a place where we'd all wanna go." Ponyboy suggested.

"how bout the Dingo?" Soda asked.

"nah, too crowded, we wouldn't get much time alone." I reminded him.

"oh, ya"

"well how bout we get some food at The Dingo and the head over to Rockstruck Cliff?" Ponyboy suggested.

"what would we do there?" Soda asked.

"what dad never took you guys there?" Pony asked.

"no." Soda and I said in unison.

"oh, well dad took me there once at sunset and it's really pretty. It'd a great place for a date."

"alright, it's settled then, we're going to Rockstruck Cliff." I said as I pulled up next to Brigette's and Sandy's apartment. Soda and I got out of the car and walked over to the door, and a few minutes we got into the car and set out for Angie's.

"be right back" Pony said as he got out of car to get Angie. Pony knocked on the door and Tim answered, I thought it wouldn't go so well but Tim acted so cool around Pony it was almost like he was Dally. Then as if on cue Dally stepped into the doorframe.

"well, I guess we know where to find Dal, if we need him" Soda said.

"ya. Was it just me or did you realize how friendly Tim seemed when he opened the door?" I asked.

"well you can't blame him can you, I mean Pony is going out with is sister." Brigette pointed out.

"ya, I guess. But it scares me, if dating Angie will turn Ponyboy into a Dallas Winston then I'm not so sure this such a good idea." Soda said.

"he's fine Soda, don't worry" I tried to reassure him.

Angie came out and we started on our date.

**Soda POV:**

I have to admit I was a little nervous about going out the date that night, mostly because it wasn't only a night for Darry and me to get to Angie but it was also a night for Pony and Darry to decide if they liked Sandy and for me and Ponyboy to decide whether we liked Brigette or not.

Things were going ok, we ate at the Dingo and then headed to Rockstruck Cliff.

"so where are we going now?" Sandy asked.

"Rockstruck Cliff." Darry answered. "it's a great place to see the sunset."

"oh, cool" Brigette added. Ponyboy and Angie had been pretty quiet since we arrived at the Dingo and it was beginning to make me worried, and annoyed.

"so… I heard a new rumor going around town. Pony, maybe you can straighten it out for me, I mean I'm pretty sure it's not true but still." I said hoping this made up rumor would get him talking for at least a little while.

"sure, what is it?" he asked.

"well, someone told me that Johnny was trying out for the wrestling team, to impress the school tramp." I said trying to hide the smile that was threatening appear on my face.

"NO! who said that? You know Johnny's not like that." He said defensibly.

"ya I know. I guess, I just thought there might be side to Johnny that we've never known about."

"Soda, if you just made that 'rumor' up on the spot, then you are so dead." Pony stated.

"maybe I did, and maybe I didn't"

"alright, you two stop it! I swear if the rest of the night involves you two fighting then this was a huge mistake." Darry said.

"fine, I'll stop." I said. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet except me singing along to a Elvis song that cam on the radio, and if I say so myself it wasn't so bad. We were passing the park and I saw Steve and Evie so I rolled down the window and yelled…

"GREASE!"

"JERK!" Steve yelled back knowing it was me.

"I swear you two are the only people on this earth that people will never fully understand." Pony replied.

"ya, maybe. But you love us always."

We arrived at the Cliff and Darry took out a blanket from the back of the truck for us to sit on. Darry was sitting against a rock with Brigette in his lap, I sat between Darry and Pony with Sandy's head in my lap, and then there was Ponyboy with Angie in between his legs.

I could help but like Angie, she was nothing like I had pictured her to be. But at the same time I couldn't help but realize how grown up my brother had become since he started dating her.

**Ponyboy POV:**

The night went great, not only did Soda appear to like Angie but I figured out that Sandy and Brigette were alright too. Darry looked really happy with Brigette and Soda was happy with Sandy. I had decided on telling Darry and Soda to come here because of one thing that I always did.

Every year on March 20th I'd come up here and watch the sunset with Johnny. When my dad was alive he'd take me up here every year on this day and after he died I'd come here all by myself. I never told anyone until year when I had forgotten what day it was and I was out with Johnny that day, so knowing Johnny would understand I told him about it and ever since then, he'd come with me. Not long after the Sun began to set Johnny showed up with Two-Bit, which really surprised me.

"what are you guys doing here?" Darry asked.

"I came to drop off Johnny, said he had something to do here, anyways, see ya'll later." Two-Bit said and left.

"whatcha gotta do Johnny?" Soda asked.

"watch the sunset." Johnny told him.

"why?" Sandy asked him.

"I can't believe you haven't told them after all these years, Pone." Johnny said as he sat down beside me and Angie. **(ok I know this is a little out of character for Johnny, but I really wanted this in here)**

"tell us what?" Darry and Soda asked in unison.

"every year on this night dad would take me up here to watch the sunset. After he and mom died I'd come up here by myself until one night I told Johnny. Ever since then we've been coming up here every year."

Soda and Darry both mouthed an 'Oh' and we turned back to the sunset.

**Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 9 will be up soon. In the mean time please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**-sorry I didn't really like where the story was going this way so I decided to rewrite the last two chapters.**

**Chapter 9**

**Pony POV:**

"So do you like Brigette?" Angie asked me one night as we were walking in the park ending our date.

"she's alright I guess." I told her, thing was that that wouldn't be enough seeing as she was about to marry my brother.

"what don't you like about her?"

"I don't know, she just doesn't appeal to me."

"well she shouldn't, she's marrying your brother not you."

"I know, but she's not only becoming my sister, in a way she's becoming my mother."

"oh, I get it now. Have you told anyone else about this?"

"I've told Johnny, but I can't tell anyone else."

"why not?"

"cause if I do they'll tell me to tell Darry but as soon as I don't they'll themselves. And I can't Soda cause he loves Brigette and he's happy about this, pretty much as happy as Darry, himself. And I don't wanna hurt either one of them by causing a problem with the wedding."

"so you're just going to act like this doesn't bug you until it really doesn't or until you move out and Darry doesn't have to act like a father to you anymore?"

"I… I don't know."

"and you won't have much time to figure out, Grease." A voice said from behind us, we stopped walking and turned to find a pretty big, soc. He was almost as big as Darry, but not quite and he could defiantly take us.

"what do you want?" I asked trying to stay and look cool.

"that's for me to know and for you to find out." He said before leaping for us. I pushed Angie out of the way and tried to fight him off, but he was too big for me and beat me pretty good. After he made sure I couldn't get up for a while he went for Angie. I could hear her screaming and I knew I had to do something, I pulled all my strength together and tried my best to ignore the pain in my ribs as I got up. Right when I got up the soc was about to shoot Angie, I couldn't let that happen though, so I stepped in front of Angie just as the bullet hit me, the soc went running. He dropped his gun on the way though, and the last thing I remember before falling down was Angie's scream.

**Angie POV:**

The soc fired the gun and Ponyboy stepped in front me, taking the bullet right to his chest.

"NO!" I screamed as Ponyboy dropped to the ground and the soc ran.

"PONYBOY!" I said as I dropped to my knees beside him. "oh my god, pony? Stay with me. Please, just stay with me." I looked around but no one was coming. "Pony, I'm going to see if I can find anyone ok? Just stay here, please don't die on me, not now." I said before I got up and ran the fastest I've ever ran in my life.

It felt like an eternity before I heard voices, they weren't too far away and it took me only a few minutes to realize it was Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, and my brothers. I ran faster(if that was possible at that point) until I reached them, running right into Tim's arms. I hadn't realized how hard I had been crying until that moment.

"Angie, what wrong?" Tim asked as he held me in a tight hug.

"Pony, he… he got shot." I barely got the words out.

"WHAT?" Dally demanded.

"where is he?" Two-Bit asked.

"he's in the park." I told them, and everyone started on a dead run for the park.


	11. Chapter 11

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**Chapter 10:**

**Dally POV:**

We got to the park in no time and found Pony unconscious. The kid had blood all over the front of his shirt, and when I ripped his shirt open, I was scared. He had been shot right in the chest! I looked around but I didn't see any cars coming, and no payphones anywhere around.

"Two-Bit, go see if you can find someone with a car. We need to get Pony to the hospital fast." I said and Two-Bit took off. I ripped off Pony's sleeve and used it to keep pressure on the wound.

"come on Pone, you can get through this, don't die on us pony." Johnny said, and I could see the hurt, worry, and tears forming in his eyes.

**Two-Bit POV:**

I didn't see any cars anywhere and right when I was about to give up I saw head lights coming. I had to get the drivers attention, and I couldn't stick my thumb out cause he could just ignore me. I needed to take measures into my own hands. I stepped out onto the middle of the street as the car got closer, the driver hit the brakes and the tires screeched to a stop right in front of me.

"Two-Bit? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Darry asked as he got out of his car, apparently he, Soda, and Steve had been bringing their dates over to the house cause I could see Soda, Steve and the girls in the back.

"I need help Dar."

"no really? I nearly killed you! I swear if it hadn't…" Darry started, but I cut him off.

"Darry! It's Ponyboy! He's shot, ok? Now come on we don't have much time!" I told him as I pulled him into the car and started to drive towards the park.

"what do you mean Pony's shot?" Soda asked.

"Angie and him were walking through the park when a soc came up and started harassing them, he pulled out a gun and was going to shoot Angie but Ponyboy stepped in front and took the bullet." I told them what Angie had told us.

**Ponyboy POV:**

I fell asleep not too long after Angie left, and when I woke up I wasn't in the park, I was in a dark room. I heard my parents's and my grandparents's voices but I couldn't see anyone.

**Darry POV:**

When we got to the park Angie was crying into Tim's chest, Johnny was as pale as ever, and Dally was trying to keep pressure on Pony's wound. I felt a little relieved that Dally was there taking care of Pony rather than Tim or someone but I still felt like someone had just punched me really hard in the stomach 100 times.

As I came closer I realized that the bullet had gone right into his chest and he probably didn't have much time. I scooped Ponyboy up in my arms and brought him into the truck, Soda stayed in the back and I drove. Johnny and Dally were up front with me and Steve and Two-Bit were coming a little later with their cars. I was pretty sure that Tim was gonna come with Angie too.

We got to the emergency room and the doctors took Ponyboy to surgery right away. We were in the waiting room when Tim came with Angie and Steve and Two-Bit came with the girls. I was filling out Pony's information sheet, Soda was sitting on the chair beside me head in hands and his face as pale as a ghost's. Johnny was pale and sitting next to Soda staring out into space, and Dally was just standing by Johnny leaning against the wall but think that I saw something in his eyes that said he cared.

"how is he?" Brigette asked when they reached us.

"they took him off to surgery, but we don't know anything else." I told her.

"How are you doing?" Sandy asked.

"not so good." Soda answered.

"don't worry he'll be fine. He's a strong kid." Tim tried to reassure us all.

We waited half an hour and there was still no news.

"he's a good kid, he'll be fine. He'll fight, he wouldn't leave right now." Brigette said.

" how would you know?" Johnny asked rudely, it wasn't like him. he almost never talked and if he did, it wasn't like this.

"excuse me?"

"you heard me." Johnny spat as he stood up. " none of you really know what he's like anymore. Darry and Soda, ever since Brigette came back you've hardly spent a whole week with Ponyboy. He's changed and you don't even know it! He had to quit track, but did you know that? No. He doesn't feel like he belongs in your family anymore! But did you know that? No, of course not! The only people that REALLY belong to be here are me and Angie! Then the gang and then you!"

"Johnny!" Dally said shocked.

"no! I'm tired of pretending! He's been feeling so upset lately, he feels happy only when he's watching the sunset at Rockstruck Cliff or when he's with Angie! He's changed, but you wouldn't know that would you?" Johnny finished and walked out of the room. The room was left silent until Soda asked Angie…

"is this true?"

"he hasn't been very happy lately, and there's a bit more that Johnny didn't mention, but ya, it's pretty much true." Angie said with sadness in her eyes.

"Mr. Curtis?" the doctor asked.

"ya?"

"your brother's in recovery now, the surgery was successful, and he's awake, but he's asking for someone named Johnny." The doctor said. I froze and I saw Soda go paler than he'd been before. It was true… Pony didn't feel the same way anymore, he used to ask for either me or Soda and no one else. Now he only wanted Johnny.

**Sorry that it took me so long to review, but there's the net chapter. Hope you liked it, chapter 11 should be up pretty soon.:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**Chapter 11:**

**Dally POV:**

I wished that I could kill Ponyboy at that moment. The hurt in Soda's and Darry's eyes was so evident, and so painful that it almost broke me, the toughest greaser in town. Darry and Soda have been nothing but great brothers for him and how does he repay them? He repays them by telling Johnny and Angie that he hates them. Well, he didn't actually say that, but he might as well had, asking for Johnny before asking for them was pretty much like saying that he doesn't need them anymore.

"I'll go find Johnnycakes." Two-Bit said before leaving the room to go get Johnny.

"I can't believe he felt that way this whole time and didn't tell us." Soda said.

"it's alright baby, he'll be fine. You should just talk to him." Sandy told him.

I

I know that, that POV was pretty much useless but I wanted ya'll to know how Dally felt and I wanted Sandy and Soda to say something. 

**Ponyboy POV:**

The next time I woke up Johnny was beside me.

"hey, Pone. How ya feeling?"

"fine I guess." I said.

"where are Soda and Darry?" I asked him.

"outside, the doctor said you were asking to see me so they made me come first." Johnny said, and he started to look nervous.

"everything ok?" I asked him.

"uh…look Ponyboy when Soda and Darry come in here… let's just say that some of your secrets have come out."

"what do you mean?" I asked him.

"well, they were all talking about how you'd be ok, how you wouldn't leave your life now. And it got me so mad seeing as they don't even know you anymore, and you don't even like them so much I just snapped. But don't worry, I didn't tell them that you didn't like Brigette and Sandy, only that you've changed. I also told them how you quit track." Johnny said with a look in his eyes that I've never seen before. There was a little bit of anger, disappointment, disapproval, and sadness in there.

"don't worry Johnny, I would have told them anyway. I mean you were right when you told me that it'd come out sooner or later, I guess it's just sooner. I'm actually happy that you told them, see this way they'll bring it up and I don't have to sit here for the next few days trying to find out how to bring it up." I said with a smile appearing on my lips.

"thanks, well I guess I'll get someone else in here now. See ya tomorrow." Johnny said before leaving. I don't think he believed me that I wasn't mad at him, but I really wasn't.

Angie came in next. We talked a bit about random stuff and then she brought up the dreaded question.

"Ponyboy? Why did you jump in front of me when that soc shot the gun?" she asked.

"I… I just didn't want to see you in that kind of pain, I couldn't bare to even think about you being on that cement bleeding, and when he shot the only thing I could think of was to jump in front of you." I said as I look up to the ceiling, I would have much rather looked at the floor but I was lying on my back and my chest hurt when I tried to sit up.

"but you could have pushed me out of the way! You could have yelled for me to move!" Angie exclaimed.

"Angie… Angie, it's ok. I'm fine, I'll live." I tried to reassure her, but before I got a chance to find out if it worked, Tim came to get Angie. She left and not too long after Brigette and Sandy came in. I wanted to pretend I was asleep but they saw my eyes open.

"hi Ponyboy." Sandy said as they came to my bedside. I fought off the urge to me rude, and replied with a

"hey."

"how are you feeling?" Brigette asked, as she began to stroke my hair like I had once seen her do to Darry. I personally hated when people did stroked my hair that way, Angie sometimes strokes my hair, but not very often, and Soda would stroke my hair after a nightmare, but not like this. I hated it when people stroked my hair like this, cause it's the way my mom would stroke my hair and I hated to have that feeling, like if my mom was there, when she really wasn't. I would have moved away but it would hurt if I did and I didn't want more pain in my chest than what I was feeling at the moment.

"fine I guess." I told them.

"you know, you're a pretty brave kid to go and do that for some girl." Sandy said.

"she's more to me than just 'some girl'." I emphasized the 'some girl'.

"well… still it was very brave of you. I mean getting shot hurts and you did it voluntarily." Sandy said. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't exactly voluntarily but I just couldn't be that rude.

"ya, I don't know a lot of guys that would do that." Brigette added.

"ya, well… Tulsa isn't exactly a place with a lot of guys that care too much, if you know what I mean." I said.

"ya, I guess you're right." Brigette said.

"well, I guess we should go, so they don't end up kicking us out before Soda and Darry get to talk to ya." Sandy said as she and Brigette left.

I only had about 3 minutes to get ready before Soda and Darry came in. I expected them to be a little upset from what Johnny had told me, but their eyes had more hurt in them than I had ever expected.

"hey, Pone. How ya doing?" Darry asked.

"fine I guess." I said. "my chest hurts a bit but I'll live."

"well, that's good." He replied.

"why did you do it?" Soda asked.

"cause I didn't want to see Angie on the ground bleeding. It was the only thing that came to mind, so before I really knew what I was doing I was on the ground bleeding." I said as I looked back to the ceiling.

"oh." It was silent for a long time after Soda said that. I had counted the ceiling tiles about 30 times before I heard Soda and Darry whispering.

"you know it's not polite to whisper." I told them with a teasing smile on my face that faded when I saw even more hurt in their eyes.

"Ponyboy, why didn't you tell us? I mean you quit track? You haven't been very happy?..." Soda began.

"… you feel like you don't belong in this family anymore?" Darry ended. " how could you ever feel that way? How could you feel like you could tell Johnny and Angie but not us? We're your brothers Pony, we could have done something about it!" Darry said with a demanding voice that had too much sadness and disappointment in it. I wasn't sure if he was disappointed in me or himself and Soda, but I couldn't take it.

"and worst of all Angie says that that's not all of it." Soda said.

"tell us what's going on Ponyboy." Darry added.

"Ponyboy… did you jump in front of Angie when the gun went off because you thought you might die and you wouldn't have to feel this pain anymore?" Soda asked, and I was more shocked than ever. _My happy-go-lucky brother thought I might be suicidal!_

"No!" I exclaimed making sure there was no question about it. "it's just…" I started.

"what?" Darry asked hinting for me to continue.

"it's just that… we've changed. Before Johnny and I killed that soc everything was fine between us but after the trail everything changed." I told them.

"after the trail or after Sandy and Brigette became more important to us?" Soda asked.

"after the second one I guess." I said as tears started to sting my eyes. " I guess that I thought that it'd be great, being just us three and the gang for a while. And then Sandy and Brigette came back and I started dating Angie. And it was fine at first but then… you started going out every night or then you were working or something, and we never hung out anymore. It was like I saw you for 5 minutes in the morning and then that was it. We used to be close and then we drifted apart and when I finally realized that it was happening it was to late, everything was falling apart. I hardly ever saw you two, Two-Bit and Dally started to hang out more with the Shepard gang than me and Johnny, and I had to quit track and it just didn't make sense anymore." I finished.

"there's more that you haven't old us Ponyboy, and I know it. Go on." Soda told me.

"I… I… can't, I can't tell you." I said.

"yes you can… you have to." Darry told me.

" is it about Sandy or Brigette? Both?" Soda asked. _How the hell does he know me so well?_ I thought to myself.

"ya…"

"well? What about them?" Soda asked.

"do you not like them?" Darry asked.

"no, I mean… they're ok. It's just… I'm not sure that I want you to marry Brigette." I blurted out, knowing that no matter how I said it, it would hurt.

"why?" Soda asked.

"…no reason." I said looked back to the ceiling as tears began to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't bring myself to tell my brothers that I didn't want anyone to replace my mom, and Brigette made it seem like she wanted to. She'd come u to me and talk to me as if I was a son to her, or she'd stroke my hair the same way, and I didn't want anyone acting like my mom except my mom.

"there's a reason and I'm not leaving until I get it." Darry said. I was worried, I might have been able to blurt out everything else but I definitely wasn't ready to tell them about this.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, you can stay in the waiting room during the night if you'd like or you can go home but you must leave the room." The nurse came into the room and ushered Darry and Soda out of the room, and I sighed a sigh of relief. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but at least I didn't have to tell Darry that his fiancé had been trying to become/ replace my mother. That was something I hadn't even told to Johnny and Angie, I only told them that I didn't like her and I didn't want her vbecoming my guardian.

**Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter should be up soon. In the mean time please R&R. ******


	13. Chapter 13

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**This is just a warning but this chapter may be a little bit cheesy!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Ponyboy POV:**

The next day Angie, Two-Bit, and Johnny came to see me at lunch hour, and Soda and Steve came to see me after work.

"hey Soda we should probably get going soon if we don't wanna be late." Steve said. I guessed that they had a double date or something.

"k, I'll be out in a sec, can you just wait outside?" Soda asked him.

"sure." Steve said as he left. "feel better kid."

"ya."

"look Ponyboy…" Soda started after Steve closed the door. "I know that whatever is keeping you from fully liking Brigette must be big, and hard to talk about but… you gotta tell Darry. I just don't want you to totally erase Darry out of you life cause of Brigette, and you and I both know that if you don't give him a good reason not to, he's going to marry Brigette." Soda said. I knew he was right, I just couldn't bring myself to say it out loud, I was pretty sure it sounded a lot more childish out loud and now that I was almost fifteen that was the last thing I wanted to be.

"ya, I know. It's just hard to say that's all." I told him.

"have you told Angie or Johnny?" Soda asked.

"no." I said.

"oh… well… I promise, no matter what it is Darry and I aren't going to make fun of ya, and if you don't want us to we won't tell anyone." He said.

"ya, I know."

"k, just making sure. See ya tomorrow. Darry said he'd stop by after work so he should be here soon." Soda said before starting to leave, but before he left he turned around to face me and asked… "she's not beating on you is she?"

"NO! it's nothing like that, well… at least not really." I told him, and he nodded and left.

I was thinking of how to tell Darry about Brigette when I drifted off to sleep. I had a dream about my mom and dad telling me that no matter who Darry married, no one would ever become my mom or dad. When I woke up I heard Darry talking to Brigette and they hadn't realized I was a awake so I closed my eyes and listened to see what they were talking about.

"Brig… he's my brother, and as much as I love you, I want to stay here more. He needs me right now." Darry said.

"but he's sleeping, come on. You'll be back in and hour or so and then you can talk to him. please?"

"no, come on this is important to me. Something is bugging him, and whatever it is, it's keeping him from liking you enough to feel comfortable with me marrying you." Darry said.

"fine, if you need me after your talk I'll be at my apartment. And Soda and Steve are taking the girls to a movie marathon at the nightly double tonight, so they won't be home for a while." She said before leaving. I didn't know exactly know what she meant by that but it made me feel sick to my stomach, and I had to fight the urge to cringed. I pretended to wake up from my sleep not too long after she left.

"hey Darry, how long have I been out?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I came a half and hour ago and you were already asleep when I came so." He told me.

"oh. So how was work?" I asked him, ignoring the dreaded truth for as long as possible.

"fine, it was pretty hot outside today though so it's wasn't perfect." He said.

"oh."

"did everyone come by today?" he asked.

"well Two-Bit, Johnny, and Angie came by at lunch and Soda and Steve came by after work, but they didn't stay for that long. Steve was chasing Soda out of here so they wouldn't be late for their dates." I told him.

"oh, good." It was silent for a while before Darry brought up Brigette.

" Brigette was here earlier, while you were sleeping. She said that it looked like you were having some sort of conversation in your dream." He said. "were you having a nightmare or something?"

"something like that." I told him. for me any dream about my parents was a nightmare, mainly because after I'd have one I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about my parents for days.

"anything I should know about?" Darry asked, obviously concerned.

"nope, just a normal nightmare that everyone gets once in a wile." I told him.

"oh…" it was quiet for a little while again and then Darry asked the dreaded question. "so what exactly is it that's keeping you from liking Brigette?" I felt my stomach drop, and I felt my breath coming in a little ragged. I'm sure it scared Darry, because it sure scared me quite a bit. I knew that this was a sensitive issue for me, but I didn't know it was this serious.

"it's nothing Dar, really." I tried.

"nice try, but I talked to Soda and he told me that the only reason you didn't tell us yesterday was because it's hard to talk about." _Damn it! Why did I have to tell Soda?_ I thought.

"ya well like he said, it'd hard to say." I told him.

"well you're going to have to tell me sooner or later, and we both know that it'll be easier if it's sooner." Darry told me.

"ya, I guess. I just wish it didn't have to come out at all." I told him, maybe I was saying it to myself more than Darry.

"listen, Ponyboy. You know that whatever this is it's not going change how I care about you right? You'll always be my little brother, and nothing and no one can change that. Now come on just let it out."

I took a deep breath and blurted it out…

"she reminds me a lot of mom." The room went silent extremely fast and remained that way for a while.

"how do you mean?" Darry asked.

"I don't know, lots of ways I guess…like once she came over to the house and I was taking a nap after track practice and when I woke up she was sitting next to me stroking my hair the way mom would. And sometimes she'll come up to and start talking to me like I'm her son or something." I said.

"well have you ever tried talking to her about it?" Darry asked, and I gave him a look. He obviously recognized it cause his next words were… "sorry stupid question."

"I know it sounds stupid but I can't help the way it makes me feel." I told him.

"how does it make you feel?"

"like she's trying to become or replace mom." I said. I decided that since the big secret was out already, I might as well say the rest.

"Ponyboy you know that no one could ever do that."

"but she will become my guardian, and that gives her the power to act like she's my mother." I said looking at my hands which I was intertwining nervously in my lap.

"who told you that?" Darry asked, I looked at him and he continued. "I put Sodapop down as your second guardian as soon as he turned 18 **(author's note: Sodapop is 20 in my story.)**

"why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"we figured it wouldn't matter." He told me.

"oh."

"so?... do Brigette and I have your permission sir?" Darry asked with a very fake British accent. I had to laugh which caused very strong pains to shoot through my stomach.

"you ok?" Darry asked worried all of a sudden, not that I could blame him.

"ya I'll be fine. And yes you have my permission." I told him.

He stayed for another hour and we talked about all kinds of things, it was almost like Darry was trying to make up for what he'd missed during the past few months. He even got the reason why I quit track out of me, he told me that I wouldn't be able to smoke until I got back on the track team and that after I got on I'd be allowed to smoke only two to four cigs a day. It was hard to quit before, but I had been smoking more lately cause of my 'family problems' so it'd be almost impossible to now. But I knew I had to, track was my the easiest ticket for a scholarship, and if I was to go to college I'd need one.

**Thanks for the reviews, chapter 13 will be up soon. In the mean time please R&R******


	14. Chapter 14

**Why are you back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the outsiders. My only character is Brigette. **

**Chapter 13:**

**Ponyboy POV:**

I left the hospital three weeks later, but I had to get at least a week of bed rest though, so I had 4 weeks in bed. After I got out we had all the 'costume' fittings for Darry's wedding. Soda and I were both Darry's best men and Brigette had Sandy and Evie as her bridesmaids. It was a nice little ceremony in the park. The wedding planner had somehow got the roads shut down for that day so no cars disturbed the ceremony. Everyone was able to bring a date so Johnny brought his girlfriend Nancy, and I brought Angie.

Darry and Brigette ended up having twins a year after they got married, they were both boys.. They named one Gordon and the other Michael. I guess they didn't want to carry on the family tradition of original names.

Soda and Sandy dated for two more years before getting married themselves. They had a baby girl 9 months after the wedding, you do the math. They named her Emma, and then two years later they had another baby girl, they named her Amy.

Steve and Evie kept dating and eventually got married, they haven't had any kids yet.

Two-Bit ended up marrying one of his many blondes and they had a baby girl together, they named her Hannah.

Dally and Silvia finally gave up their games and decided to get married, and they had a baby boy named Jack.

Johnny married Nancy but they haven't had any children yet either.

And then there was me. Angie and I kept dating and we both ended up going to NYU. It was a little weird at first, being away from everyone all the time but we got used to it. We got jobs but they didn't pay enough to afford plane tickets every year so we didn't see the gang for four years. We ended up having twins, a boy and a girl. We named the boy Josh and the girl Malavina. I decided that we had to carry on the family tradition with at least one of the names and it was easier to pick and original girl name so we went with that. I picked Malavina and Angie chose the name Josh.

After we graduated from NYU we moved back to Tulsa. Angie became a kindergarten teacher and I became a counselor/ therapist. We made pretty good money, but stayed true to ourselves and lived as greasers.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did when I wrote it. Sorry that it ended so briefly but I didn't know hoe else to end it so I thought I'd tell everyone's future and end like that. ****Anyway thanks for the reviews and hope to hear from you soon******

**Until next time: GIRLZ-RULE**


End file.
